


Happy-Go-Lucky

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [23]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, First Time, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, it is huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel makes a decision, Louis encourages him and tries to allay his concerns. Daniel despairs that his lovers can't just use their words like modern people. Armand is more than happy
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy-Go-Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine blows. I'm so bored and I don't want to do anything...I hope everyone is keeping safe and healthy and not catching or spreading COVID-19. Please be safe, respectful and mindful of what you do and say guys...
> 
> The next chapter is one we have all been waiting for!

I woke to find Daniel awake and Armand still asleep. Daniel was sitting beside the fire, deep in thought, and totally unaware of my wakefulness until I sat down beside him.

‘Oh Lou!’ He gasped in surprise. ‘I didn’t know you were awake…’

‘Oui, I only just woke…How long have you been sitting here?’ I replied softly, not wanting to disturb his focus.

Daniel shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest. ‘About an hour I guess….’

We were silent, each in thought and enjoying the warmth of the fire. I felt comfortable with Daniel, I felt like things were slowly getting better night by night. We had been slowly building ourselves up for a month, and it was glorious to see how we took things in leaps and bounds. Add to the existing joy it was starting to warm up outside, spring was well on its way. 

Daniel was gaining courage and confidence in our intimacies again however much to Armand’s dismay he often tried to keep me between them. I had been sought out by Daniel several times out of nowhere and for the strangest thing. After our demon lover went out to feed, usually leaving us in the bed, Daniel would pounce and cling to me for hours; even after Armand returned to us. He would not speak of these instances and neither Armand nor myself could work out what it was all about. All we could do was roll with it.

I smiled thinking about our most recent love making. Daniel had gotten the worst case of the hiccups while he was soothing his oral fixation on Armand. We had dissolved into a mess of laughter before any of us had finished and the moment had been abandoned. Instead we sat laughing, joking about some of the embarrassing moments we had had in the early stages of our relationship.

‘Remember when Louis was too shy to go arse up and beg for you to tongue fuck him?’ Daniel giggled at one point.

Armand cackled at that and gave me a lascivious smirk. ‘I remember he wouldn’t say what I wanted him to say when I’d stop…..’

‘Hey! I never got to hear what you were telling him!?’ Daniel looked aghast between us.

Armand grinned like a shark and I blushingly shook my head sharply. ‘Armand he does not need to know!’

‘Oh but Louis…..’ Armand leaned forward mischievously. ‘You want to mount my face and ride my tongue like a cowboy!’

I hit him hard with a pillow and squeaked his name in horror while Daniel screeched with laughter beside us, gripping his sides and tears streaming over his cheeks. I had been horrified but accepting, Daniel would have found out eventually. 

‘One day you’ll do it.’ Armand said solemnly. ‘I know you will, you’ll be brave enough one day to try something new!’

‘One day!’ I was insulted. ‘I have tried many new things! How dare you sir?!’

Another story was more recent when Armand found out Daniel and I had “gone all the way” so to speak.

‘You did it without me!?’ He seemed to be a mixture of confusion, hurt, shock and awe-struck. ‘What was it like?’

I stared at his expectant face and shook my head. ‘I am not telling you what it was like! You’ve been there before you know damn well what it’s like!’

‘Louis you’ve had both our tongues in your ass, your balls in our faces, our dicks down your throat, you’ve worn women’s underwear and tasted your own cum.’ Daniel deadpanned. ‘There is really no boundary left to keep us from being open with each other!’

I think I whined like a child but I answered Armand’s query. ‘It was educational.’ 

Daniel looked incredibly insulted and Armand cackled with laughter. ‘EDUCATIONAL!? JUST EDUCATIONAL?! WHAT!?’

Daniel pursued me with a pillow this time. ‘I’ll educate you!’

Armand had thought it was hysterical to watch us argue, playfully fighting on the floor beside the bed. We hadn’t had so much fun in a long time. I would always remember our night of stories with much embarrassment but also much happiness and joy.

For now I was sat beside my younger lover and he was turning to face me with a determined expression.

‘Louis I think I’m ready to be with Armand.’

He was staring at me anxiously and the anxiety was mounting the longer I stared back. I realized he was waiting for me to speak.

‘Are you sure?’ I asked finally. ‘No fear, no reluctance, you are not feeling pressured?’

Daniel shook his head and took one of my hands. ‘No, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately and I think I want to try….I just don’t know if he is actually ready…I wanted to know what you think.’

I thought about it for a moment, looking from Daniel to Armand’s sleeping form and back again. ‘Armand has said he is ready….I should think that he knows himself well enough to know his limitations….I don’t think any harm could come from you trying, so long as you work together.’

‘Are you sure?’ Daniel squeezed my hand. ‘Are you absolutely sure that he will be okay if I do this? I can’t do it if there’s any doubt in your head Lou….’

I sighed and pet his hands soothingly. ‘Daniel there is no certainty in sex, you taught me that…anything can happen, unexpected things can happen, we deal with whatever comes as partners. I cannot promise he will be okay, I can only promise we will work it out as a team. You will not be alone Daniel…’

Daniel curled into himself and shook his head sadly. ‘I’m really nervous Lou….’

‘What worries you?’ I asked patiently. ‘Perhaps I can be of assistance.’

Daniel rested his head on my shoulder and we watched the flames together. ‘I’m scared I hurt him either physically or emotionally or both. I won’t know what to do if I make him cry Louis…I’ve only ever made Armand cry once and it’s something we still don’t talk about to this day…’

That was interesting, I knew nothing of a fight between them that would reduce Armand to tears. It was none of my business, I had another issue to deal with. ‘Crying isn’t always a bad thing, sometimes it’s a good thing. It can open a space to talk about stuff that you otherwise wouldn’t because it’s hard to find a way to open such conversations.’

‘So making him cry is a good idea?’ Daniel gave me a dirty look.

I grimaced and shook my head. ‘Not like that, if he starts crying on his own its different than if you were calling him names or something.’

‘He’d probably enjoy being called names…’ Daniel muttered.

I poked his side making him giggle and jerk away. ‘My point is, it can be therapeutic to cry. When you’re crying you are given the chance to talk without having to find a way to bring up the conversation you want to have.’

‘Oh I get it….’ Daniel said with a frown. ‘Instead of saying hey guys I need to talk about something, you just burst out crying during sex. That makes sense.’

I laughed despite myself. ‘Okay Mr Sarcasm maybe it’s not the way to do things nowadays but for Armand and I it’s how we know to do it. You modern fledglings talk about your feelings openly, we need a platform first.’

We shared a smile between us and Daniel kissed me chastely. I kissed him back and we settled into enjoying some butterfly kisses for a few moments.

‘So….you think it’ll be okay?’ He breathed against my mouth.

I nodded and relaxed as he straddled me and ran his hands over my shoulders. I kissed him and let my hands settle on his hips.

‘I do, would you like to talk about it some more?’ I asked, I could see a thought cross his mind. ‘Is there anything else you want to ask, or say?’

Daniel sat back and rubbed his neck awkwardly. ‘I just want Armand to feel safe too Lou…’

I nodded my understanding and accepted a bevvy of kisses before Daniel excused himself to go hunt. Once Daniel had left I stood to go and shower, I stopped in my tracks to see Armand awake and watching me.

‘You were awake the whole time weren’t you?’ I asked neutrally.

He nodded and smiled brightly. ‘Do you think Daniel really is ready?’

I crossed the room and sat beside him on our bed and stroked a hand through his hair. ‘I do, he will need a lot of encouragement though….we may need to use some very gentle seduction tactics.’

Armand smirked and tickled a pattern against my side. ‘I’m sure we can figure something out between the two of us…..with my experience and your porn novels Daniel won’t know what’s hit him.’

I smacked his arm and glared. ‘They are not porn novels. They are erotica novels, there’s a difference.’

He gave me an innocent smile before continuing. ‘Any ideas on how to play this out?’

‘You need to lead him into it.’ I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

It seemed clear enough to me, Daniel needed to see Armand willing and encouraging. It wasn’t a case of either of them not wanting to, it was simply a case of not knowing how to start. If Armand could start it Daniel could finish it.

‘Mmmm….’ Armand made a thoughtful sound. ‘You will need to keep him calm, comfort and reinforce that everything is fine….’

Armand seemed hesitant to continue but I nudged him and gave him a look he knew well. It was the talk or I’ll make you talk look.

‘If I do start to cry or panic or…..’

‘Then we stop and talk it out or we slow down, whatever we have to do.’ I cut off any further thought decisively. ‘Just remember that if you can’t finish something don’t start it, if something goes wrong it will be even harder to get Daniel to try again and as it is he’s traumatised.’

Armand stood and pulled me to the bathroom to shower. Under the hot spray of the water he wrapped his arms around my waist and sucked at the flesh of my chest.

‘I know he will be fine, we were…..after this Daniel will start to pick up and we will have our happy-go-lucky lover back once more.’

I smiled and laughed softly. ‘Remember how this all started? With Daniel wanting to top you? Dragging me to an adult store?’

‘Buying you a “huge” vibrator….’ Armand said slyly.

I scowled at him and he chuckled at my expression. ‘It is huge! Don’t mock me!’

'Just wait till you see what we have in our toy box.....'

I spluttered in horror. 'I don't think-!'

He purred my name and tugged me close again, his whole posture promising a lengthy shower. I sighed and melted under his ministrations against my better judgement.

‘Armand you are sin…..’


End file.
